1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test system for performing a machine test.
2. Description of the Related Art
In machine manufacturing factories, there are cases in which a performance test is performed in accordance with a predetermined method when a product is finished or during the course of a manufacturing process. If a component mounted to a machine malfunctions, or assembling is poor, a test result may fail to fall within a proper range. When a result of the performance test deviates from the proper range, the operator determines a malfunctioning part using the test result. After determining a cause of the deviation of the test result from the proper range, the operator can replace the component and repair the product.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2005-190026A discloses a repair support system which estimates a part to be repaired of a product without depending on experiences of the repairer. It is disclosed that when the operator inputs an inspection item in which a defect occurs, this system searches a repair history database, and displays a part as repaired with respect to the inspection item in which the defect occurs.
Japanese Patent No. 4112594 discloses an abnormality diagnosis method which diagnoses an abnormality of a reduction gear of a robot. It is disclosed that a malfunction of the reduction gear is diagnosed in the abnormality diagnosis method on the basis of a torque command to a motor which drives the robot and a velocity feedback.